


Being at Peace

by Kechk



Series: The Goblin and the Grim Reaper [2]
Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Dates, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Some naughty bits, Telepathy, Twoshot, to finding something that is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/pseuds/Kechk
Summary: The morning after, some suspicious reapers, resolutions, newfound purposes for telepathy and a planned date.Kim Shin and the Grim Reaper cementing their relationship.Sequel oneshot to Finding Something that is Enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN Laughing at my propensity to procrastinate on my other fic. I'm just stuck on those. I think I should always stick to one shots like this. This fic is a continuation shot of Finding Something that is Enough. Featuring more side characters, resolving issues between characters and fluffy dating stuff. Inspired by It's a long time coming by Bakuras, a Charles/Logan fic that made me melt of “tooth-rotting fluff”. Go check their fic out, it might make you ship rare pairings haha. I love telepathy as an ability so I abuse the hell out of it. Some naughty scenes so read it at your own volition. 
> 
> Until I figure out how to post this as part of a collection, here's the sequel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning after, Shin woke up groggily to a still asleep reaper next to him. In bed.

It wasn't the first time this had happened so he wasn’t alarmed. Slowly, memories of last night filtered through his foggy mind.

There had been a kiss initiated by the man lying beside him. He had returned it with full eagerness.

He found he was not displeased with the fact.

Last night had been filled with tender exchanges of kisses and innocent touches. They had tumbled together in as much grace as they could muster, settling into each others embrace and warmth, slowly and peacefully falling asleep.

Staring at the reaper's porcelain features relaxed and at ease, the only word he could come up with was one tinged with fondness.

_Precious._

So distracted, he was startled by the figure he'd been admiring reanimate, eyelids half open and peering at the goblin.

“I can hear you, you know.” He deadpanned.

Shin felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. The reaper responded with a giggle, eyes crinkling. Shin felt his heart skip a beat and his mind sputter.

_That was so cute._

The other man just snuggled closer towards him.

“What are we now? Not friends I'm sure.”

The goblin tucked the reaper's fluffy head beneath his chin, holding his back gently. He smiled before replying.

“Definitely not friends.”

* * *

When they finally got out of bed, Yeo had rushed out after a colleague's call. He'd been reinstated.

Apparently ridding the earth of a demon brought job perks.

With the house all to himself again, Shin felt himself drifting about with nothing to do. He wiled away his time sprucing up the house a bit but all thoughts kept rerouting back towards a certain reaper.

Whatever it was that was blooming between them was constantly marred by their shared pasts. He had been general and the reaper his king, Wang Yeo. His master who had murdered his family, albeit with coercion. But that had been so long ago and he was so tired of holding onto the sad past.

There wasn't a war to fight, a kingdom to protect, a sister to worry for anymore. He was no longer a general from ancient Goryeo. So by virtue, reaper wasn't Wang Yeo, a king that had disappointed his faithful followers. He was someone different.

He was the one who had listened to his drunken babblings, bantered with childishly and in moments when he'd been down, had been the friend that was _there._ This was a man he could reach.

Even before his past life had been revealed, the reaper had reached out to him, extended a hand for him to hold and made him feel less _alone._

With Eun Tak, the hope of ending his punishment had arisen and he'd been there to support him in what he had thought he wanted. It was hidden by scathing arguments and scuffles, feelings only secretly shared in private. There was sadness but a desire for him to do whatever would make him find peace with himself.

When he'd felt pangs of affection for Eun Tak for being with him, what he'd wanted had become muddled. The attention, the warmth of Eun Tak’s presence and personality did that, and he'd been there to support their budding relationship.

Most recently, he'd been with him for the falling out of their relationship, caused by Eun Tak's exhaustion of the supernatural. Even after Shin had flinched away from him after finding out his identity through the lips of a demon, the reaper had still returned to his doorsteps.

He was always there, the constant in the torrent of time.

Shin laughed out loud into the empty house. The reaper had been persistent in staying in his life, whether or not he realised it, to admonish unto the inhabitants his wanton support, his desire for their happiness. He was so incredibly stubborn in staying in his life.

And right now? He found being with the reaper made him happier. Likewise, the reaper seemed just as pleased to be with him.

* * *

 

The reaper had thrown on his usual black coat and fedora in a hurry, the calm morning forcefully shoved into the back of his mind.

He'd process that later.

Now, he was about to attend an interview to find out whether he was fit for reinstatement. He was still fixing his tie at the restaurant’s doorsteps, his managers seated inside, waiting.

He cursed inwardly, he should've taken more time to do his hair and tidy his shirt. Did his breath stink?

He apologised for being late and waved a waitress over for a cup of tea and toast having skipped breakfast.

His managers gave him a critical glance after the interview before stamping some of their official documents and welcoming him back to the job.

After shaking hands, he fled the scene in a hurry. No one liked pleasantries with their bosses.

“Was that a hickey on his neck?”

“Don't know, I couldn't get a good look.”

Even after all the drama in the past few days, time waited for no one. There is only moving on and making the best of what we have.

* * *

“I got my job back.”

“With your face, why would you even doubt?” Shin snickered.

The reaper scowled and threw his tie at him, face red from embarrassment.

Shin had merely pulled him into his warm embrace.

* * *

“Why do you think God wrote a story of a goblin bride?”

“Dunno, you’re no bride. You’re not the stay at home mom, I am. You have a job.” Shin explained with a hearty laugh, fingers tracing the other’s smooth torso.

“That tickles. Stop it.”

With a mischievous grin, the goblin placed his lips on the man’s flat belly before blowing. In complete honesty, it sounded like a disgusting fart. The reaper’s raucous laughter made it worth it.

* * *

Eun Tak was just about to leave her boss’s home for university when she was met by the reaper standing by her doorstep.

“Mister! The boss, she’s…”

“It’s okay Missing Soul. I came here to look for you, actually.”

“Me?”

They spoke as he walked her to her building. He was blunt and honest with her. It was impossible to hide anything from her when she’d been with Shin, it was still impossible even now.

“So you’ve both moved on?”

“Yes. I, we actually, wanted to make sure you were happy. But the goblin’s wimpier than myself sometimes.”

“I’m happy that you’ve both moved on but… Would it be crazy to say I still want to be friends? With you and… Shin?”

His face brightened, as if a stone were off his chest.

“The fact we were friends never changed even when you and Shin fell out of love.”

* * *

On lazy days, Shin would wake up to warm cocoa and fruity, honeyed french toast on the kitchen top. He found himself taking a liking to somewhat healthier foodstuffs.

* * *

One day, the goblin decided to visit his sister. It'd been too long since he'd last seen her, partly a) because right now he was with her ex, and b) his own ex was living with her.

The benefit of having your friend as your lover was that conversations came easier. He was used to pouring his heart out to the reaper. Likewise, it was the same for the reaper.

He’d told him how he’d erased her memories of him but not of her brother. The goblin had told him Eun Tak suspected she remembered it all anyway. There were no secrets from the other.

Regardless, the relationship had ended with two people vowing never to see the other again.

Unfortunately one of those people were now dating their ex’s brother. It was confusing.

He’d decided that for their own relationship to run smoothly, he’d have to set them up to resolve whatever was left sour between them.

“You want me to stay behind after work today? What for?”

“Just do it. I have stuff to talk to you about.”

That night, a reaper filled with determination to reconnect with Sunny came into the restaurant followed by mediator Kim Shin.

The reaper apologised sincerely to Sunny and she admonished that she’d forgive him if he made it up to her in friendship. Both had wanted the other to remain in their lives, friendship was their truce.

That didn’t mean Kim Shin was safe from her.

“How could you fall in love with my ex? Don’t you know that it’s sibling betrayal for you to do that?”

She’d been happy for them regardless because she hadn’t seen her brother laugh like he did that night in a long time nor her new friend so at ease with himself before.

* * *

“I used to wonder what the afterlife was like. I had wanted to know.”

The reaper had held him as he let tears fall from his eyes and soft sobs wracked through his body.

The next day he’d find the reaper having taken a day off, accompanying him in the house.

* * *

The kisses had been sloppy and desperate, tongues gliding over the other, tasting. Shin tasted of coffee and chocolate; the reaper of apples and tea.

Having shed their clothes, their limbs tangled in the sheets, sweaty skin causing hot friction, hands grasping onto one another tightly.

“Mmh, I never thought I’d be doing this with another man.”

“Ancient stereotypes be damned, this feels so good.”

The reaper had purred like a cat, nudging his face into the nape of Shin’s neck, nipping at his jugular and jawline, fingers tangled in the goblin’s black hair. His legs straddled Shin’s torso whilst the goblin’s arms pulled him closer.

Shin closed his eyes, breathing in the minty smell of the reaper’s shampoo, pressing and rubbing into the other. The reaper shuddered as pleasure shot up his spine, gasping at the sensation. Responding in kind, he tilted his head and captured the goblin’s mouth, synchronising their movement.

Shin’s fingers traced the pale expanse of his back, tickling his slight frame and trailing down to his tail bone, as if admiring the reaper's sharp features like a blind man starved of touch. At the sudden intrusion of Shin's fingertips, the reaper tensed and bit into Shin’s upper lip, long eyelashes fluttering in surprise.

Relaxing to his ministrations, the reaper admired the other man’s toned body, marred by scars from battle and roughened from harsh winters in tightly bound armour. He licked at a small scar along his collarbone, arms shifting to embrace his torso, murmuring muffled “I love you’s” into Shin’s skin.

The goblin’s teeth clenched, his entire frame throbbing with the need to explore every inch of the other, to bleed into the other’s being and become one. His heart sped in crescendo, lips releasing a soft grunt as he slipped into the reaper and they were conjoined in body and in mind.

_Ancient stereotypes be damned indeed. You feel so good._

He planted a peck onto the other’s forehead as the reaper chuckled, sharing his feelings of need, pleasure and love. The telepathic connection had been a surprise, he could feel himself in the other’s skin, the slight burning sensation in his prostrate, the tight grip of his own arms around the other’s back.

 _Oh my god._ The two of them wheezed in unison.

When Shin bucked his hips, it was as if a supernova had burst to life behind their eyelids, blinding them both. The reaper could feel the sensation of Shin filling him just as Shin sent feelings of being inside him and reflected the sensations his body felt back at him and-

The sensations multiplied beyond their comprehension. The feeling of friction and heat stretching into the far future when only a second had passed.

“Holy…”

They panted, inhaling deep breaths to ground themselves of the other-worldly sensation.

“That felt, I have no idea how that felt. I can’t- I can’t even explain it.” Shin huffed with a shaky smile, careful not to move.

“I can- I can answer that for you. That- was amazing.” He moved experimentally.

Again, bright white nebulas and stars and galaxies of goblins and reapers joined together played out in their minds, each reflecting bodily sensations to the other and to the other and to the other into infinity.

Both of them let out a shuddering breath.

“How-how are we going to move like this? I don’t think- I can take much of this-” The reaper stuttered.

Shin couldn’t even come up with a reply, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you think we can die of sensory overload?” The reaper queried with a shaky breath.

“Let’s- find out-”

Shin began the steady, gentle and slow rock of his hips. His mind was a loud cacophony of lewd noises, his heightened senses and excitement bubbling as he took the reaper. He could feel his own and the reaper’s hearts drumming unto their ribcages, the sensation of it almost bursting from their chests shared between them. Their stomach muscles tightened in anticipation, bodies twitching in arousal.

Moaning into Shin’s shoulder, the reaper arched into the heat, moving in tandem. His mind reeled from the many real and imagined feelings of touch, of Shin joined to him bodily, his weight pressing down on his slender form. The lust, pleasure and love swept through him like a merciless wave.

“This- feels- honestly- overwhelming- but- oh- my- god- “ Shin grunted his replies in staccato, the piston-like motion had become automatic, so possessed by the reactivity of his lover's and his own body. He drank in every whimper released from the reapers pink and puckered lips, knowing that the other could see through his eyes, hear through his ears and feel the electricity travelling through him through his nervous system. He could feel his legs tangling in the sheets, kicking out to thrust himself unto the other's pliant body and into the tight heat. 

Hazily, the reaper wondered, d _id he know_? How he smelled like herbs and spices from the kitchen? How he'd come to smell like home? The reaper breathed in Shin's pleasant scent, he wanted him to. His long fingers trembled as he held onto the goblin tightly, palms pressing into Shin's defined trapezius, losing himself to carnal pleasure in the other's cocoon of heat. His body was shivering, not because he was cold, but because the passion of the moment was so foreign, bright and pure.

Increasing in pace and in force, Shin angled himself differently whilst carding his fingers through dark hazel locks. He panted from exertion and the overwhelming experience of friction both real and phantom figments of the other’s senses. He sent a jumble of love, warmth and comfort, receiving the same emotions in return. 

Their senses tingled with the movement of skin on skin. The reaper rested his clammy forehead onto Shin's shoulder's, eyes clammed shut, rasping breathlessly both his own thoughts and his partner's. The other man attempted to muffle his own cries, placing as harmlessly as possible, small bites onto the expanse of the reaper's neck and shoulders. 

As the pleasure peaked and hot stars whited their sight, their shrill yells echoed through the large house. The two men spent the night in each other’s arms, blinded by the other’s beauty, united by tragedy, and beloved by each other.

* * *

“What should I call you actually? I mean reapers don't have names and all that so all the while I've been calling you Reaper, isn't it tiresome to refer to you by your occupation?”

Reaper frowned, his mouth filled with popcorn. The two of them were watching a show filled with medical doctors having all sorts of love issues. Shin kept pointing out how it was stupid because they worked in ER and no one stationed there ever had the time to share dreamy eyes with each other.

“I definitely don't want to be called Wang Yeo. Nor reaper all the time. Hm.”

“What about that alias you came up with when you dated my sister? Kim Woo Bin was it?”

“Yeah, but that alias has Kim as a surname.”

“It's like we're married already! Hahahaha!” Shin erupted in laughter, rattling the bowl of popcorn in his lap. The reaper sat up from where he'd been leaning into Shin's shoulder, scowling.

“Your sense of humour is terrible.”

“We practically have the domesticity step down already. We're living in the same house.”

“We didn't even go on an official date or anything. You've watched the dramas, you know how people get together! Also back on subject, what name should I use?”

The goblin ignored him. Date. Right. Normal humans went on dates before anything really happened.

After their first kiss, life in the house had been same old shenanigans and banter. Except now they'd cuddle in bed when the reaper came home from work or experience nirvana through telepathy aided sex. He hadn't thought of much else. Dates were always important in dramas.

“Shin? Hello? Earth to empty goblin skull. Do you copy?”

The goblin grabbed ahold of reaper's shoulders and turned him to face himself, surprising the slender man enough to elicit a yelp.

“Mr Grim Reaper, will you go out on a date with me?”

Reaper had managed to say yes after recovering from a fit of laughter after hearing the reason for Shin's hilariously serious expression.

“Hey! I almost thought you didn't want to go with me! Don't scare me like that!”

* * *

“Hey, have you noticed anything different about the boss lately?”

“Yeah, he's been in such a good mood he didn't even bat an eyelash when I handed my paperwork in late.”

“He's been kind of drunk on happy. He still hasn't asked me about my paperwork yet.”

“Wasn't he seeing the Olive Chicken restaurant owner?”

“Yeah, I think he was. I think his sudden suspension had something to do with that. But, I thought the relationship soured? He was in a bad mood for weeks before his suspension.”

“Dunno.”

“Hush, he's coming!”

* * *

 

“Uncle, is everything alright? You called so early in the morning and you sounded so frantic, I came here straight away. Did something happen?” Deok Hwa hurried to where his uncle was slumped over a laptop in the living area.

“Deok Hwa. I need your help.”

“Anything. What happened? What’s wrong?”

“You’ve got experience right? Do you know anywhere nice for a date?”

“What?!”

His nephew had cursed and muttered grumpily, something about cheesy uncles and how he did not deserve this. He’d still helped with searching for restaurants in France, parks in Japan, riverside cafes in Italy and other romantic hotspots.

* * *

Eun Tak and Sunny had decided to drag him out to scout for things to wear.

The goblin had never had his fashion sense this critically analysed by two giggling ladies before.

He thanked them by buying them ice cream.

* * *

Deok Hwa really didn’t know what to do with his uncle tenant.

He never realised how corny his uncles were. It was a wonder how they didn’t get together sooner.

“But which would he like better? You grew up with him, you know more than I do.” The reaper asked an exasperated Deok Hwa whilst picking up two near-identical bouquets of flowers.

* * *

“I think I saw the boss coming out of a flower shop the other day. Do you think he’s going on a date?”

“Whatever. Whoever he’s seeing, it’s making him nicer. He doesn’t even bring up the time we left him with the tab last time anymore. You know he holds a grudge with an iron fist!”

“There he is on the opposite street! Who’s that next to him though?”

All the reapers left where they’d been seated and eating, clamouring to the tiny window to peer at their boss’s mysterious new date.

“They’re going into the steamboat restaurant!”

“Let me look!”

“Did you see who it was?”

“No, they just had an arm wrapped around the boss’s waist.”

“And just what are you all doing by the window?”

Startled by the new voice and its owner, they all fell into an undignified heap.

“Boss! Nothing. We were just eating.”

A goblin was snickering in his hiding place, right behind the wall separating the waiting area and the restaurant.

* * *

When the planned day of the date came, the reaper was fidgeting where he was standing, sweaty palms clutching a small bunch of flowers. A helpful Deok Hwa helping him out in the simple black suit and small white bow he’d chosen with Eun Tak.

Eun Tak had said he looked adorable in whatever he wore so he had nothing to worry about. He trusted her.

To make it even more alike a date, Shin had even decided he’d come through the house door to fetch him.

It was the most ridiculously sweet thing he’d ever heard. They lived in the same house!

When the clock struck six, the goblin dressed in a sharp marine blue suit and black tie had rung the doorbell and passed the reaper his own bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates.

“I don’t think you were supposed to give me anything. I’m the one who asked you out.”

The reaper had laughed heartily before plucking a few flowers from his own bunch, weaving it into Shin’s hair.

“Hey! I took time to do my hair!”

“This is so you don’t smell too terribly. I guess we’re both bad at this.”

Shin had given him a lopsided grin before grabbing ahold of his hand and pulling him out of the door hastily.

“You cheesy uncles!” Deok Hwa yelled, just as the door shut and they teleported to a restaurant the goblin had chosen.

* * *

Shin led him through a quiet street before pushing the door to a quaint, unpopulated restaurant with a small live band playing jazz music. He’d reserved a seat close to the dance floor.

“Sorry we couldn’t head to France or Italy for pastas and expensive wines. Unfortunately, I can’t control time that way.” The reaper had responded with an understanding smile, it wasn’t as if he was extremely knowledgeable about romantic dates either, he only knew what he knew from dramas and observing humans.

The food was good and the cheap wine made the reaper’s cheeks tinge a faint pink.

When they were done, Shin had leapt from his seat and skipped towards the band’s lead musician. The lights in the restaurant dimmed and they began to play a slow song.

Shin came back with a broad smile and extended a hand.

“May I have this dance, Mr Grim Reaper?”

He’d looked up from Shin’s rough and scarred hands from holding a sword to Shin’s sincere, bright eyes. Heart fluttering, he grabbed ahold and let himself be led to the dancefloor.

“I’ll be honest, I was preparing for a date but I somehow did not anticipate a dance. I can’t dance.”

“It’s okay, you stepping on my feet can’t be any different from you sprawling all over me just to get out of bed in the morning.”

The reaper huffed an honest laugh, following the sway of Shin’s body. He placed one hand on his shoulder, the other grasping his hand. Shin slung his free arm around the reaper’s waist, pulling them closer.

“You dance well for a 939 year old, you know.”

“I'm 938. I’m not _that_ old!”

The reaper had laughed into their kiss.  


* * *

 

They felt like it was a love meant to last. One that mortality, difference and past bore no threat.

In that moment, everything was peaceful and it was perfect.

 

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing some smutty stuff so pardon if it wasn't great. The telepathic multiplying sensation idea is not mine, but something I picked up from reading many Charles Xavier fics. This fic was also driven by this post on Tumblr abt how the best kind of love is wishing the other happiness and that is how the reaper thinks. Cheesy as hell but I hope I made it play out alright. 
> 
> Hope this fills up the void of Shin/Reaper shippers' hearts out there.


End file.
